So Happy Together
by Angad-666
Summary: Aragorn obtiene su corona de Gondor, ¿Minas Tirith tendra a la reina Arwen? ¿aragorn olvidará los lazo que se produjeron en la comunidad? si te gusta, dejadme Review.


**Titulo**: _So Happy Together_

Autor: Angad (V. Pafimia Rampa) pafimia@yahoo.com

Pareja(s): Aragorn/Legolas  (a qué no?!)

Clasificación: R o PG-17... no sé!!.

Advertencia: Contiene SLASH, o sea, relacion entre dos hombres, SI NO TE GUSTA NO LEAS, ACEPTO SOLO MALAS CRITICAS DE COMO ESTA ESCRITO, NO DE LO QUE TRATA (bueno ustedes entienden...) 

La traduccion viene adjunta al final del documento. Es de un solo capitulo.

Resumen: Aragorn reencontró a alguien en Rivendel.. y ahora que es el nuevo rey de Gondor, ¿hará lo que diga su corazon o su mente? SLASH

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien y/o NewLine Cinema. Escrito solo para pasar el rato y hacer pasar el rato a otros. La cancion Mucho Menos será mía, pertenecen a Alley Music/Leiber-Stoller Songs (BMI) del Grupo The Turtles.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_So Happy Together.._**

En un lugar alejado del castillo y del trono de Gondor, la compañía seguía unida tanto físicamente como espiritual.

Y, mientras como amigos, hablaba Legolas y Aragorn, recordando viejos tiempos.

Aragorn seguiría solo el trono de Gondor, aunque la mayoría de la gente de Minas Tirith, deseaba tener la compañia de Arwen, Estrella de la Tarde.

Pero Aragorn dudaba de si mismo de Ella, Arwen es muy hermosa... pero ¿la amaba?

Eowyn de Rohan conoció a Faramir, y ahora estaban en Ithilien, como fue acordado en el día de su coronación. ¿oportunidad perdida? No eso no debía pensar

Pero dentro de sí mismo, guardaba algo más... la compañía del anillo, que fue creada en el concilio de Elrond, lejos en el norte, en Rivendell, no solo pudo conocer a los hobbits que salvó en Bree, al enano, y a Legolas.. De este último...  con él estaba conversando ahora.

Legolas seguiría el camino de vuelta con la compañía del enano, pero de eso.. En el bosque negro, ¿qué haría él? Sin más compañía que su padre...

Mientras conversaban, de pie, cargados en un árbol, Aragorn reconocía sus verdaderos sentimientos por Legolas, pero con Legolas...  ¿sería igual?

_ Imagine me and you._

_I think about you day and night, it's only right._

_To think about the girl you love  and hold her tight._

_So happy together._

Sonrisas, miradas, se repartían hasta que... 

— ¿Iras con nosotros?

— Si... debo cumplir mi palabra con Gimli, él... decidimos pasar por Fangorn y luego al Abismo de Helm.

— Que bien, tendré una buena compañía en mi viaje

Legolas se ruborizó, sin poder controlarse

— y.. ¿Luego?

_If I should call you up, invest a dime._

_And you say you belong to me  and ease my mind._

_Imagine how the world could be, so very fine._

_So happy together._

— Eh... volveré... a casa...

— ¿Solo?— preguntó Aragorn cada vez más interesado en saber

— Sí.. El enano se irá, y luego.. y yo volveré con mi.. familia

"_Solo.. sin mi compañía._" Pensó Aragorn, mientras miraba dentro de los ojos de Legolas.

— Legolas

— ¿Sí?

Y Aragorn le tomó de la mano: — creo que te amo.— y se la bes

Legolas lo miró a los ojos y Aragorn lo abrazó, la cabeza de Legolas cayó en el hombro del mortal, y respondió a su abrazó, entrelazándolo de la cintura...

— yo también, te quiero mucho — le respondió Legolas, en un susurro demasiado tierno

Aragorn lo tomó por la cintura, y le beso suavemente... sintiendo como Legolas trataba de responderle, pero Aragorn anhelaba mucho este momento, así que con su lengua, conoció y reconoció la boca de Legolas, rozando con su lengua, succionando todo el néctar de su boca...

... pero volvió en sí...

_***I can't see me lovin' nobody but you._

_For all my life._

_When you're with me, baby, the skies'll be blue._

_For all my life._

— Legolas... yo...

— ¿Sí? — respondió Legolas... sentía al fin, los labios del mortal, sus vigorosas manos perdiéndose en su espalda, y la barba rozándole la piel...

— lo siento...

Legolas suspir

— Perdona... yo —Aragorn subió la mirada de su cuello hasta perderse en sus profundos ojos—yo te amo... de la primera  vez.. yo... y luego en Rivendell... y en la búsqueda de los hobbits...  y la atracción...  lo que sentía... ya no era como amigos.. sino.. como... me molestaba cuando hablabas con  ese elfo, Haldir, y comprendí que era... yo.. yo te quiero mucho, Legolas, amor, y...

Y... no pudo terminar, los labios de Legolas, se acercaron a los suyos, pues aún no sabía como tomarlos y tenerlos suyos, Aragorn lo besó otra vez, y recorriendo toda su boca, pasando su lengua por el paladar, se separó otra vez de Legolas...

— Legolas... tu quieres...? — el mortal no sabía como preguntar, ni como él iba a responder, pero si las bellas manos descansaban en sus hombros... no podía temer a un "No"

— y si te doy esta respuesta —y le besó en su boca

Eso, el nuevo rey de Gondor, no se lo esperaba... siempre creyó en la inocencia de Legolas... ¿se mantenía puro.. o más bien.. casto...? no se lo podía preguntar, pero al sentir de como el chico inocente, trataba de introducir su lengua, para hacer sentir lo que el mortal le había hecho experimentar, solo se dejó llevar en ese beso.

_**Me and you and you and me._

_No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be._

_The only one for me is you, and you for me._

_So happy together._

Aragorn tendió a Legolas en el pasto, sin preocuparse de que si Alguien los viera, despojó a Legolas de su ropa, dejando libre el abdomen perfectamente lineado, y su suave pecho.

Besó primero sus labios, bajando por su cuello para irse a sus puntiagudas orejas, donde mordisqueó suavemente mientras una de sus manos descansaba en la cintura del elfo.

Bajó con sus labios, palpando la suave piel sólo con sus labios, hasta llegar a su pecho, donde su otra mano, rozaba el pezón, incitándole un poco más, para hacer ese momento inolvidable.. y, cuando su lengua dio el primer paso por el pezón del elfo, un gemido soltó.

— Legolas

— .....

— Leggy... ¿tu... nunca...?

la mirada de Aragorn atravesó  la de Legolas, y éste asintió...

— Legolas... ¿... estas..... seguro de... esto?

Legolas asintió.

El mortal cayó un poco en el pecho de Legolas, lo haría suyo, aunque no estuvieran unidos en matrimonio, pero sí en espíritu. 

Aunque, sigui

Siguió con su lengua, la otra mano rozando su otro pezón, cuando sintió las manos de Legolas en su espalda: sentir sus delicadas manos en la espalda de Legolas, recorriendo, se emocionó un poco.

Hasta que sintió, algo que tanto como le impresionó, le gustó.

Cuando estaba en su pecho, degustando tan delicada piel, las manos elficas, recorrían su espalda, hasta bajar y presionó un poco su trasero, sobresaltando al mortal, jamás creyendo que él hiciera algo así. "_Así que este es el elfo que creí inocente en el arte del amor_" pensó el mortal.

Se levantó del pecho de Legolas, mientras éste le sonreía divertido,  bajo haciendo rozar su nariz hasta su miembro rígido, y solo empezó con su lengua, bajando a los sacos que le sostenían, y degustaba, pasando su lengua lengua, mientras Legolas cortaba un poco su respiración, ya que esa sensación nunca había creído descubrir, solo cerró los ojos, y se perdió en el mar de emociones que su Aragorn le entregaba. 

_***I can't see me lovin' nobody but you._

_For all my life._

_When you're with me, baby, the skies'll be blue._

_For all my life._

Aragorn subió poco a poco por el miembro de Legolas, llegando a la punta, sintiendo todo elixir que brotaba de Legolas, absorbiéndolo. Aragorn engulló todo su miembro, jugueteando con su lengua, mientras Legolas, sentía un leve cosquilleo, que le agradaba como la cabellera rebelde del mortal, que le caía  suavemente por su vientre. 

Al terminar el mortal, se irguió sobre sus rodillas, y reacomodó a gatas a Legolas, que luego de volver de aquel éxtasis tan placentero, solo sonrió al mortal.

El montaraz pasaba solo su lengua, por sus sacos, haciendo que el miembro de Legolas se irguiera otra vez, volviéndose por instinto, llegando a su entrada, al premio otorgado, por el que a Legolas haría sentir y tocar el cielo.

Aragorn pasabo sus brazos por la cfintura del elfo, besaba por su espalda... Sentía o presentía que Legolas, tenía algo de miedo.

Sus manos pasaron por los muslos de Legolas, solo con la punta de los dedos, subiendo y yendo hasta su miembro, en donde cerro la mano en un puño, bombeando ligeramente, haciendo que Legolas jadeara por esa indescriptible sensación.

Mientras que con caricias a su miembro, y besos en la espalda, Aragorn suavemente posó un dedo en su entrada, con mucha lentitud, pues no quería que el elfo sufriera por su primera vez.

Introdujo en un dedo, Aragorn se dio cuenta del dolor, pues estaba preocupado por su elfo, ya que él, crispaba sus dedos. Besos en su espalda, caricias suaves a su miembro y seguía, para agregar un segundo.

— ar... Aragorn... — gimió el elfo, al sentir como desgarraba solo con dos dedos, su piel

— Relájate amor, relájate —dijo el mortal, dejando su respiración agitada en el oído de Legolas, que se estremeció un poco al sentir a Aragorn.

Más caricias, más besos y Aragorn dejó su tercer dedo, buscando el punto en donde haría explotar, haría tocar el cielo y dejarlo en el clímax máximo.

Legolas, con mirada extraña, suspiró, Aragorn lo había logrado, pero faltaba aún, presionó un poco más el miembro de Legolas, para soltarlo y darle pequeñas caricias.

Aragorn sacó su mano de dentro de Legolas, para entrar él mismo.

Otros besos en su espalda, y Aragorn miró su miembro, lubricacin natural y entró suavemente, las manos de Legolas crisparon otra vez, entró aún más, y, al sentir que Aragorn había llegando a ese punto, Legolas suspiró, sentía la piel desgarrada, los labios de Aragorn besándole la espalda y el cuello, el pecho del rey rozando su espalda, una mano presionando su miembro.

_**Me and you and you and me._

_No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be._

_The only one for me is you, and you for me._

_So happy together._

Pero se acostumbro, al sentir Aragorn como los músculos se relajaban, empezó a moverse lentamente, mientras el placer que a Legolas le hacía sentir, se mezclaba con el dolor de la piel que le resentía, se revolvía y le agradaba mientras los jadeos del rey golpeaba en sus orejas.

Todo era tan hermoso, tan especial, tan... pero al sentir que la belleza de sentir tanto a Aragorn dentro, como de haberse entregado a él, ya se veía que terminaba aunque fuera tan hermoso...

Legolas tocó el cielo, se envolvió en la pasión y el descanso de haber sentido y vivido ese momento, y con él, Aragorn. Todo el elixir, que contenía Legolas, salió, Aragorn se dio cuenta y sonrió, pues sentía que el también terminaba.

— Le...golas... — suspiró y terminó, jadeando...

Legolas percibió como Aragorn dejaba dentro de él la semilla de la vida, botó todo el aire, Aragorn salía lentamente dentro de él, y se recostó en el pasto, mientras Legolas caía pesadamente sobre el pecho de Aragorn suspirando y dibujando cierta sonrisa...

— ¿Legolas?

— Aragorn... 

— Legolas, te amo tanto

— Yo también... — Legolas le sonri

— Legolas

— dime

— ¿Desearías... vivir toda una vida al lado mío?

— ¿Soportándote? —dijo Legolas, con su tono característicamente irónico.

— Te estaba hablando en serio —dijo Aragorn.

— Yo también— le respondió Legolas, aun jadeante e irónico.

— Leggy

— ¿Y ella?

— ¿Ella? —aragorn había olvidado que los votos con Arwen seguían— ¿crees que si la amo, te hubiera tomado y tenido, como ahora?

Legolas call

— Elrond lo sabe y Arwen sospecha... dime entonces...

— ¿Qué cosa? — contestó Legolas, sonriendo al recibir esa respuesta... se encontraba demasiado feliz como para estar divertido

— ya sabes...— le dijo Aragorn sonriendole

— Sí.. desearía vivir contigo toda una vida

Y le besó lentamente...

_****_

_So happy together_

_How is the weather_

_So happy together_

_We're happy together_

_So happy together_

_Happy together_

_So happy together_

Traduccion:

_Imagina yo y tu  _

_Pienso acerca de tí día y noche, tengo razón_

_para pensar en la persona que tu amas y que te retiene_

_Tan felices juntos. _

_Si te llamo, das vuelta la moneda_

_y tu dices que eres mío, y falicitas mi mente_

_Imagínate cómo el mundo podría ser, tan lindo. _

_Tan felices juntos. _

_***No puedo ver amar a alguien que no eres tu._

_para toda mi vida._

_cuando tu estas conmigo, baby, los cielos son azules_

_para toda mi vida._

_**Yo y tu y tu y yo. _

_No importa lo que digan los dados, así tiene que ser. _

_Lo único para mí eres tú, y tu para mí. _

_Tan felices juntos. _

_***No puedo ver amar a alguien que no eres tu._

_para toda mi vida._

_cuando tu estas conmigo, baby, los cielos son azules_

_para toda mi vida._

_**Yo y tu y tu y yo. _

_No importa lo que digan los dados, así tiene que ser. _

_Lo único para mí eres tú, y tu para mí. _

_Tan felices juntos. _

_****_

_Tan felices juntos. _

_Cómo en el tiempo. _

_Tan felices juntoss. _

_Seremos felices juntos._

_Tan felices juntos._

_felices juntos_

_Tan felices juntos_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Salve, lector mío! _

_Si vos habeis leído este pequeño relato hasta aquí, por favor, os pido dejadme un Review, así vosotros me dais fuerzas para continuar con otro... o la continuacion..._

_Va dedicado a:_

_Jun, por haberme integrado a este mundo, gracias!_

_Akisuki, por ser tan linda conmigo, aunque yo no lo sea :P_

_Natalie, por estar en todas conmigo...._


End file.
